Bless You
by Rushing Water
Summary: They've always wanted for one another to be happy; it was their one wish. Team Gai, Nejiten.
1. My Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Bless You**

_ _ _

He'll never know I loved him. It's better this way, actually.

It's good he's marrying Hinata for the sake of his clan. It's Neji, what else could I have expected from him?

I just want him to be happy. And he is happy; this is what he wanted.

He'd always hoped to be head of the Hyuuga Clan- he would bring them peace, teach them more, and, hopefully, take away that horrible branch house rule.

I wonder if my blue haired friend is happy though- anyone who is observant should know about her love for Naruto, a stupidly determined ninja. It's too late now though, for him too. If he had even knew of her love anyways.

Lee is fussing around Neji now, checking all over his suit, smoothing out the creases while exclaiming happily that he and I could be the his future baby's godparents. I looked away from helping Neji's face while I helped him with his tie. I would never want to be the godmother of his children.

"I wonder how Hinata-san looks in her wedding dress!" Lee said suddenly, eyes shining excitedly. " Beauitful, I bet! Just like the church looks _beautiful_, Neji! All roses and colours! Wonderful! It truly shows the power that youth possesses!"

I could only nod, for if I spoke, my voice would surely quaver and break.

The church outside was amazing though. Lee wasn't lying. But, then again, what could you expect from the infamous Hyuuga Clan? The pews are showered and the aisle scattered with rose petals, all different colours, and their sweet, subtle scents lingering in the air. The sun is shining in, warm and golden on your skin, through the elegant, arched windows.

The chestnut door is lined with over twenty types of different flowers, over twenty different meanings bursting with love, courtesy of _Yamanaka Flowers_.

A stunningly dove white horse drawn carriage is waiting for the newly wedded couple outside, down the steps, and everything looks as if they've just stepped out of _Sleeping Beauty_.

It's so heart achingly beautiful that it hurts. But I still smile. I smile for Neji.

"Tenten, what do you think?" My longtime teammate asked me when Lee had finished checking his clothes over for small tears and rips; anything wrong. Neji turned to face me then, smirking ever so slightly. The same annoyingly triumphant smirk I've seen so much of in the past seven years. I choked back my tears.

"You look great Neji." I said gently, smiling at him. My sight was getting blurry around the edges.

The charcoal black suit accentuated his slim waist, his long legs; it brought out the sharp amethyst colour of his eyes. His hair was swept back and glossy, due to my brushing of it for an hour despite all his harsh protests. His tie and collar were perfect, and there were barely any creases, no smudges on his new, leather shoes. Lee and I had done a good job.

His facial expression was relaxed and calm, just like always, but underneath it all, he looked like he was expecting _something_. I knew he wasn't go to find it in me.

His eyes became puzzled for a moment, before his nose suddenly wrinkled, and his hands went flying up to his mouth.

"Neji?" Lee asked, confused. Then he began to laugh, clutching his sides and grinning madly. " You're going to sneeze, aren't you?"

I've only seen Neji sneeze once. It was when we were genins, on a D-Rank mission to help an old woman bat the dust out of her ancient carpets. I have no idea what caused him to sneeze now...maybe it was the pollen? Neji has never liked flowers much. It's Hinata who loves them.

As I saw him, Hyuuga Neji, someone I've always looked up to and respected desperately trying to hold back his incoming sneeze, face turning slightly pink, I couldn't help but join in Lee's laughter as well.

"Tenten!" Neji looked indignant, but his voice was strangled.

He couldn't hold it back anymore; he sneezed. For once, Neji actually seemed loud and unorganized. He looked shaken. My heart pounded.

Lee couldn't stop laughing, but I did.

Maybe it was a sign.

Sighing, I said softly to myself, " Bless you."

_ _ _

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it.**

**First fanfic, I hope I did okay with it!**

**I'm going to post a part two and three if enough people like it- Neji and Lee's point of view.**

_Rushing Water :)_


	2. Don't Hide

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Bless You  
**_Part Two  
__**.  
**_**  
Don't Hide**

_ _ _

Lee's hands ran up and down the jacket of my suit, deftly smoothing out any visible folds and creases. Tenten was silently working on my tie, knotting it and flattening out my collar. I could feel her soft hands on my skin.

It's amusing- you would think a weapons user like Tenten would have rough hands, due to all her vigorous polishing and throwing and holding of those metal objects. But, actually, she has the softest hands in the world, even softer than the petals of a rose. I would know, since the interior of the old, family church is as if someone has poured a whole bucket of every type of rose petal they could find over it for no apparent reason.

...except to make my hay fever liven up.

Brushing dust of my suit with swift, precise swipes, Lee said energetically, " Tenten and I will be your baby's godparents Neji!" I froze. Godparents? Tenten? " It'll be great! We can teach our godchild the power of youth together Tenten!"

I waited, tense, for her reply, but instead she turned her face away from me sharply. For one brief second, I could see an indescribable amount of pain in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

Why...

Could Tenten...does she-

"I wonder how Hinata-san looks in her wedding dress!" Lee interrupted my thoughts rudely, his face beaming and totally oblivious. " Beautiful, I bet! Just like the church looks _beautiful_, Neji! All roses and colours! Wonderful! It truly shows the power that youth possesses!" He finished his unwelcome statement with a big grin.

Tenten, who had stopped trying to perfect my tie, nodded mutely. Why wouldn't she speak?

Lee's happy exclamation from before came back to me, darkness and pain quick at its heel.

_" Tenten and I will be your baby's godparents Neji!"_

Godparents...no, I don't want Tenten to be my baby's godmother.

Looking at Tenten's thoughtful face, I couldn't help but smile. Tenten can always make me feel relaxed- even without her knowingly doing it.

Lee was crouched on the floor, polishing my shoes and humming Joplin's _'The Entertainer' _to himself. Tenten didn't seem to notice all this though; whatever she was thinking of had to be something interesting...

There was a smile on her face, but it was different somehow. Different to the one that has greeted me every day for the past seven years. The bright, caring, kind smile that has kept me going through all the hard years.

There's an underlying emotion under all the cheerfulness she's exuding today though, a sad, sorrowful one. It makes my heart ache, somehow.

It's better this way, agreeing to marry Hinata before my feelings for Tenten grow stronger. If we had started a relationship together, it would have ended badly; She would have been the one wound up hurt in the end, ashamed, shunned by the village for being the mere commoner girl who was chosen and left by the Hyuuga...but I would remain unscathed. I couldn't have let that happen. Tenten doesn't deserve the pain I could put her through.

When Lee was finally done, he gave me a thumbs-up and pointed to Tenten's back, mouthing with an excited expression, _"Ask her how you look!"_

Sighing inwardly at Lee's eagerness, I turned to face my sparring partner. " Tenten, what do you think?" I asked her, placing a slight smirk on my face. I had to act normal; at least have one last happy memory before everything goes down...

Her soft chocolate eyes narrowed at first, before she replied, " You look great Neji." A tranquil expression was present on her face. She was beautiful, dressed in a sweeping sky blue gown that showed her slender figure, her thick chestnut hair curled up in a bun at the nape of her neck, a few tendrils escaping to fall about her face. A white ribbon choker with a small, exquisite sapphire and diamond butterfly hanging from it was adorned on her neck. A present from me a few years back. I wonder why she chose to wear it today...

I couldn't look away from her, my heart was beating frantically; it was so unlike me.

I had expected her to look away, but she stared steadily back at me, as if analyzing a particularly difficult target.

My face heated up. I wanted desperately to look someplace else, someplace other than those mesmerizing orbs, but I couldn't tear my gaze away.

Suddenly, a tingling feeling was felt at the tip of my nose. My eyes widened. Was I going to...hurriedly, not wanting to get anything on my suit, I clapped my hands over my mouth, trying my best to keep the sneeze in.

"Neji?" Lee asked me, concern lacing his voice. Then, when he figured it out, he laughed loudly. " You're going to sneeze, aren't you?"

I couldn't spare time snapping at him, I could feel my face scrunching up. Why, why did I have to sneeze _now_?

Suddenly, a lovely peal of laughter joined in with Lee's. Tenten was smiling, her face alight with happiness.

"Tenten!" I exclaimed, though I have to admit I sounded choked.

Saying her name out loud like that, sparing that one second, ruined my hard work; I sneezed.

Lee laughed even louder now, a deep chuckle that was infectious. But Tenten had stopped.

She was looking to the ground, defeat shining clearly and painfully in her eyes as she said two words: _"Bless you."_

I could only stare at her wordlessly, for the _'Bless you'_ had contained so much pent up emotion...I finally understood everything now.

When I said her name, a chain of events had been released- the sneeze must have been a sign. I can't choose her.

I have to go through with this, this _wedding_.

But it won't be to her...no, it won't be to Tenten...

_I have to let her go._

_ _ _

**Sorry I took such a long time to update. Hope you enjoyed Neji's point of view!**

**Thanks to the following readers for your kind reviews(!):**

**1. keane  
2. xXKimochiWatariXx  
3. eternalsmiles  
4. it'sme**

**The next chapter is the last and will be in Lee's point of view. **

_Rushing Water :)_


End file.
